


Lights Out

by MaxxJacks



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Loki Needs a Hug, Loki is a prisoner, M/M, Power Outage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-07 17:55:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10366209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaxxJacks/pseuds/MaxxJacks
Summary: Prompt: The lights go out so they have to have dinner by candle lightThe Helicarrier gets struck by lightning meaning that one Tony Stark has to deliver dinner to their prisoner personally.





	

The ocean was dark, dull and stormy, the same storm that had hit the helicarrier, luckily while on water not in the air, causing the power outage. They were floating, drifting, God knows where as the engineers tried hard to get the power back online.

"Stark!" Fury's voice echoed off the dark walls of the main deck, flickering the few candles they had set up. "Go, the prisoner needs feeding."

Tony wanted to protest, couldn't they send on of the others to feed Loki? Usually, it was an automated system which would give the cell food when it was time but with no power that would not happen. Tony, unfortunately, couldn't disobey a direct order from Fury so he grabbed one the candles and carried it down to the kitchen.

The food had already been prepared and Tony picked it up with a grumble. He didn't want to see Loki, not because he hated the man, quite the opposite, he had grown to admire him, to crush on him if you will. But he wouldn't admit it, not even to himself.

He took the food down to where the cell was following the flickering light from his candle, the only thing guiding his way until he reached the glass door of the cell. The orange light reflected eerily into the cell, illuminating Loki but accentuating the deep cheekbone and the hollows of his eyes, the signs of malnourishment.

"Stark...?" Loki's voice was quiet, unsure, not quite trusting the dim light to show who was truly there. "Are you alone?"

Tony put the plate of food on the side moving to open the door manually. "Yes, I'm alone, I'm giving you food. I'm opening this door, don't try anything." His voice was unusually harsh, but Loki barely noticed. He wouldn't try anything, trying something now would ruin the plan he had meticulously set out.

The door opened with a soft hiss and Tony picked the food up, stepping into the cell holding the candle in front of him. The candle lit most of the cell, but was dim as it reached the glass, showing Tony where Loki was, sat cross-legged in the centre looking calm. Loki seemed calm, but if you looked closer you could see the panic in his eyes.

Tony placed the food in front him with a sarcastic 'you're welcome' before turning to leave, taking the only source of light with him.

"Stay?" Loki wasn't asking him, it was a plea, he didn't want to be left in the darkness alone. The darkness brought the monsters that lurked in Lokis nightmares. "Please..."

Tony had never heard the other plead, to beg and it made him stop in his tracks. It was unusually cruel to leave him alone in the dark, to leave him alone or to leave him in the dark would be fine but mixing the two could bring horrors untold. So he nodded, turning on his heel and sitting down in front of the God, balancing the candle on the metal floor between them.

This light gave Loki an orange almost healthy glow to his pale skin, but the more Tony looked, the more imperfections he could see. The dark bags under his eyes, as great as Tony's own, the sucked cheeks, the thin chapped lips. The silence that hung between them, punctuated only by the soft sounds of Lokis chews gave Tony time to think.

He thought about the fallen God before him, about what he'd been through, the suffering, the neglect all of it and to his surprise he found himself relating. He related to Loki. A few days ago Tony would never have believed he would have anything in common with this man, with this evil villain that everyone made him out to be.

So slowly he came to the realisation, to the realisation that perhaps, just perhaps, Loki wasn't all that bad.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this,


End file.
